Miscellaneous Strangeness, So Very Versatile
by Raging Pink Lady
Summary: ... I'm not a normal person. I bet you knew that, though. It's not like you have to guess. On the other hand, there are many things in life you do have to guess in order to get right. Hmm?


I'm sorry I haven't been writing for a while, so here's a piece of inspiration, anyway. Hopefully I'll finish this project. It's actually not a crossover of anything, but an original project. I hope you like it.

_**-K**_

-----------------------------------------------

"Ooh, crying now, are we?" he cooed into my ear. I was so afraid... Paralyzed by fear. And maybe... Something more? Who knows... Tears were pouring out my eyes, anyway.

"Don't you like me?" he asked me, in a sharp whisper while pulling on my pants, which were way tight...

I let out a whimpering sound. My pants slid down a bit. Just a bit. I wanted to beg him to stop, but I couldn't.

"Crying won't help any of us..." I closed my eyes. Then, I felt something in my sleeve. I couldn't believe it! It was still there?

I slowly pulled out the knife from its awkward hiding place. You may wonder what it's doing there but believe me, it's quite necessary.

He softly leaned his head against mine, but then something caught his eye. In the blue darkness of the alley, he saw the knife glisten. Hell, even I saw the knife glisten. I felt him hesitate. He backed away.

"Hey, hey, hey, hey, hey. Put the knife down."he said, slight nervousness in his voice.

"No" came my cracked, yet stern, answer.

"Put it down, baby. I don't want that stuck in me"

"I am _not_ your **baby**" I said with disgust.

"Heh. Sorry, old habit I've developed"

I couldn't believe it. He was apologizing? As if we knew each other since forever? Besides...

"How can you develop an old habit?" I asked. In a time like this all I could focus was on _that_?? Sometimes I deserve to be slapped.

"It was developed in its day, now, wasn't it, honey?"

I flinched, my left eye twitching. He smiled strangely. I focused on hm a bit. Black hair... or was it dark brown? And those eyes... So blue! It was sickening; they were so beautiful.

And were those freckles? Oh my...

He remnded me of my cousin Juan because of that, but other than that he was not like my sweet cousin Juan at all. First of all, Juan would never do this to me.

He was tall and thin... Was I blushing? No, I couldn't be, because I don't blush, and besdes, blushing in front of this...this...horrible _thing_ was degrading, and I-

"Are ya gonna put the knife down or not?"

"I already said 'No' and I hate repeating myself" I said in what I thought was a menacing tone.

But he just laughed, thrusting his head back. "Why do you want to kill me, baby?"

"Well, an attempt of rape is good enough for me-"

"_Rape?_" he laughed again "I ain't trying to _rape _you. No, honey, I just noticed your pants were way too high." My jaw dropped. "But, seeing as you said it, who wouldn't wanna?"

"That's gross"

"Maybe, but I think you're cute" he smiled again, sending chills down my spine "Way cute. I'm a sucker for green eyes"

I gaped at him again. I was wearing orange contact lenses. "How-?"

"I know you better than you think" my facial expression made him explain a bit better "Like the fact that you can't stand insects, you are quite bored when you shop, and that you're wearing a black push up bra, though in my opinion you don't need it"

"You're a Goddamned _stalker_!!!!" I raged, lunging the knife at his chest. He smirked and grabbed my wrist before the blade could reach him.

"Not profesionally, sweetie. Just for today. You seem the type that will be a great help for me... Now could you please put the knife down? I swear I mean no harm"

I slowly put my knife down.

"Drop it, love"

I dropped it, obediently.

"Hmm, yes, you do seem the type." I understood less each second.

"Who the hell are you anyway?" I asked, not believing what was happening.

"I'll tell you tomorrow... When I know you better" he said, smiling yet again, revealing pearly white fangs I hadn't noticed before... Or just didn't focus on.

"Who said we were meeting tomorrow?" I mean, what was this guy's deal?

"We need to."

"Great, you know where I live or what?"

"No, but tell you what? We'll meet in front of The NH Hotel at three. Don't be late, for the love in me" I was astonished by that phrase. I thought _I_ was the only one to come up with those kind of things.

Not trustful at all, I looked at hm suspiciously "What if I forget?"

"Oh, I know you won't. But, on second thought..." I had forgotten to pick my knife back up. He pinned me to the brick wall (with a graffiti spelling "Sex is LIFE"). I had no time to react. That's not an excuse, it's true. He kissed me with a passion I had never imagined anyone to have, and less towards a complete stranger, and my eyes grew so wide I thought they were going to fall off my face. Don't blame me for using that expression too much... It's how I felt.

When I felt the kiss get sweeter, I closed them. Even though he was holding my wrists I managed to get them free... I did something unexpected even to _me. _I wrapped my arms around him. I hugged him. And I didn't feel sick afterwards, not ashamed... I'm ashamed I'm not ashamed though.

But he never did mean any harm...?

The kiss lasted a while. Then, he moved away, a pink tinge on his cheeks. "Now I'm sure you'll remember me till the day you die, and maybe even after that" his voice sounded a little out of breath and extremely happy.

My face was on fire. I looked lovesick, I could tell. I mean, my eyes were dreamy and I sighed... It was awful. Degrading! But I didn't mind. At least... not then I didn't.

"See you tomorrow, then" I nodded, closing my eyes slowly as he stroked my cheek.

As he began to walk off, he turned around and looked at me, his playful smile plstered on his face "And I thought you didn't trust me, sweetheart"

I was shaken out of my dream state. I was at a loss for words "..."

He blew a kiss at me and ran off.

My mind must have been playing serious tricks on me, because I think I saw him climbing up a building wall... No more Spiderman for me.

And now that he was gone, my brain was working much faster. How could it even cross my mind to kiss a stranger!? A stranger who pulled my pants down because they were 'too high' and followed me around the city... And had gorgeous eyes and great kissing capacity. God, my mind is twisted and sick. Too much.

I walked home, thinking of my strange day.

When I arrived, it was eighteen minutes past twelve. I could already imagine Jess calling the police.

I opened the door "I'm home..."

I heard a series of 'Oh my God's and 'It's her!!!!!!!'s, and I heard someone running towards the entrance.

"Where on Earth were you!? We were _so_ worried!!!!" Kira almost knocked me to the floor with a hug. Once I was free, I shrugged.

"Alleyway" I answered nonchalantly.

"Oh, God, we were so scared for you, Missus S!!" Kira exclaimed. And before Missus S (that's me, it's a nickname she gave me) could see the rest of my friends and family in the living room, she ran off and ran back with the daily newspaper.

"Look at this!!" I looked at it "Read the headline, silly"

So I did, me not wanting to disappoint anyone. It read:

_STUNNING NEWS!_

_A convicted murderer, a teenager known as Raziel,or Slythe, has extraordinarily escaped prison this morning. How he did it, is, like his name implies (Raziel, Hebrew for 'secret'), is a real mystery._

_He is accused of murdering Mr Terry Brandon,late owner of Brandon Enterprises, for causes unknown. It is believed that the had a personal vendetta against Mr Brandon, therefore hammering two nails into his eyes, a sadistical(and let's admit, original) way of murdering someone. _

_The prison has proved to be a bit more careless than we thought, but never fear, citizens, they are already reforming it!_

_The police are on Raziel's trail, and we trust he will be caught soon. So you too can collaborate on his capture, we wll leave you a picture of him. If you see him, contact the police immediately! Thank you._

When my eyes drove down to the picture, my heart skipped a beat and then froze.

The face, the boy... It was my "stalker".

I could have perfectly died today, then? Or would he have spared me? No wonder he seems harmless, if his weapons are a pair of nails... And a hammer. OK, a hammer is a bit harder to hide.

But now I was quite afraid. In fact, I was terrified. I had agreed to see him tomorrow.

I had to go, no matter how scared I was. Imagine the consequences if I decided _not _to go.

Kira noticed my fear and asked "Missus S, what's wrong?"

I gulped, my eyes racing frantically, re-reading the article. My head was about to explode. My hands shook crazily.

Then it all stopped. I became still as a statue.

"How do you think he did it...?"

------------------------------

Poor Missus!!!! What will happen?Hah! I'm so unoriginal. Excuse me if that is not a word... As a great writer would say, Feedback is Love!!

_**-K **_


End file.
